Love is my Betrayal
by PenPusher4
Summary: Don Bluth film, AU. While Anya is planning her future and where to go just after she left the orphanage, Rasputin pretends to be a friend - she got his reliquary- in order to be led to Anya s Grandma to kill them both at once. RasputinAnya-Anastasia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Don´t own Anastasia, nope.

Note: just that you get it, almost everything happens earlier than actually in the movie

* * *

He was bored.

Well..to be exact he was bored to death.

Rasputin grinned over his own ironic thought.

_I guess that´s ´´bored to half-death´´ for me.._

He strolled over to the stone table in the middle of the room - or as much as you cold call at it one - and moved his long fingers in a lazy movement over the green shining reliquary.

So much it had cost him to gain it, and its included power..yet now it was as useless as one of the rocks laying around.

_Or Bartok.. _

He thought, one glance at the white bat, which was currently sleeping, hanging upside down on the stone wall.

_..Although he had surprisingly proven himself to be quite usefull in the end, by finding the reliquary and bringing it to me.._

The touch of his fingers caused the devilish instrument to spring to life and produced green swirls of fog-like gas, darkest power seeping out.

The fog increased and formed itself to a mirror-like circle. Immediately the image of a snowy russian forest appeared, which grew along an almost invisible road.

Rasputin raised an eyebrow - what unfortunately caused one of his eyes to fall out of its hole and roll on the stone table.

"Damn all devils in hell, I hate it when that happens !" He cursed under his breath, only a second after returning the eye to his rightfull place.

The next time he looked at the image in the fog, he avoided to raise anything, not even his lips - afraid that they might fall off too.

Curious and somewhat confused he starred at the forest.

_Why is it showing me this very place ?_

_Why ?_

_There´s nothing special about, a mere forest at winter time : lots of snow, trees and frozen rodents and maybe- hey, what´s that ?? _

On the scenery a young red-haired woman suddenly made her appearance, stumbling through the high piles of snow together with a little dog.

Rasputin´s eyes grew bigger, this time he dind´t care about the falling out, though.

_It couldn´t be, ..could it ??_

Frantically he tried to get a closer look, and, finally being able to zoom, saw her face, yet she hid most of it under a scarf and cap :

Cristal blue eyes, yet so fiery that they could take over fire.

A determinded look, used of things being accomplished as they´re said.

Bright red hair, a stark contrast to the clothes and the snow.

But most of all her facial expressions..so very familar...so very...

_...Romanov !_

The sorcerer was so shocked, he almost lost the control of his feet.

_It- it can´t be ! That´s impossible ! My curse finished them off, once and for all !!..._

_...and yet one Romanov brat is wandering through a forest under my very eyes !_

_ARGHH!!_

With a scream of agony he hit his head hard against the stone table...knocking his head off in the process. In his rage he screamed on, his head jumping up and down like a ball.

What seemed like hours later, he finally took a deep breath and became silent all of sudden.

His head jumped to the fog, to watch the girl make her way.

"Now that I´ve found you again, enjoy the rest of the life you still have... till I will take it, _princess_..."

* * *

Note : Hope you liked it ! :) Don´t forget to review ;)

I would love beta-reader, since english´s not my mother tongue


	2. Encounter of the Rasputin kind

Disclaimer : Still don´t own Anastasia

_Chapter 2 : Encounter of the Rasputin kind_

* * *

"Hey, dog, don´t run so far away !"

A red-haired girl laughed as she playfully chased after her little dog.

People actually knowing her, called her Anya, as that was her name.

Unfortunately only few knew her.

"I said stop, stop dog !" Anya said, still laughing, and let herself fall on her knees in the soft snow.

Immediately the dog stopped, to turn around and look what happened to its human.

Wagging its short tail, it curiously snuffled at Anya´s gloved hands, maybe she had found some food ?

Anya grabbed the small animal, let herself fall on her back and raised it high into the air.

The dog, though at first unsure what to think of this, seemed delighted about this new game and barked happily.

However only little time passed till she raised from the snow, her clothes not thick enough to bare with the direct coldness long enough.

Tightening her brown cloak around her body, she mused.

"It´d better be finding somewhere to stay for longer than only a night, if I want to survive the winter.."

Tilting her head, she gave the dog a sign to follow her.

As she made her way through this semi-winter wonderland she couldn´t help but let her mind wander...Wander, and dream of a home, a family,...something.._normal_..

_I guess I have to be contented with a dog being my family for awhile.._

She looked up from her daydream, when suddenly something very cold and very small touched her nose.

"A snowflake." She grinned, and instantly looked up to see lots of them descending out of the sky and flying to earth.

Anya spread her arms wide, still looking into the sky, and danced around in circles, happy, for a reason she didn´t know.

Her dog had to watch out for her feet as it jumped around her barking frolicsome.

Although this barking suddenly changed into an alarmed, warning one.

Anya looked down and confused at her dog.

"Hey, doggie, what´s the matt-"

And then she found herself knocked down, lying on the cold ground again, this time alas pinned down by a male´s body.

"What the hell ?? Get OFF me, whoever you are !!"

Anya pushed, scratched, kicked and even tried to bite to try to win the upper hand.

It actually worked, though.

The larger body stood up without any protest, and her opponent - a tall and thin man with a long black beard clad in a monk cowl - began to laugh in a malicious way.

"Now, finally ! I´ll´, once and for all-" He looked down at himself, his hands frantically searching for something.

"Where ?!-"

"Do you search this ?" Anya said, a smug grin on her face, as she held up the green reliquary.

The Stranger´s eyes became as big as saucers.

"Where ? How ?...GIVE IT BACK !" He demanded.

Anya only held it tighter to her body.

"Na-na-na, you´re acting way too rude to get anything."

The man grumbled under his beard, obviously he did not like to be talked to like a three year old.

Anya raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you anyway ? What are you doing here ? And how comes you jump at innocent girls like me ? Is that a hobby of yours or what ?"

The man eyed her, giving her an arrogant look.

_Hmm..telling her or not ?_

_The thing is, she still got my reliquary.._

_If I do tell her, she might break it in an instant..if she recognizes me, that is._

_And if I don´t..she might break it too..._

_Damn this girl !_

"My name,...is Rasputin."

On the inside Rasputin wasn´t one bit as calm as he played. He hoped with every fibre of his undead being, that she wouldn´t remember his name.

"Rasputin ?" She gave him an odd look.

"Eh, yes ?" Ok, right now he got pretty nervous.

"What kind of name is that ? Sounds like a potato peeler !"

Rasputin resisted the urge very hard not to jump on her again and simply kill her with his bare hands, reliqary or not.

"Ok..then why are you here, Rasputin ?"

"I´m a monk." He answered as if it would explain it.

"A monk ? And they usually wander around in the wilderness, especially in winter ?"

Rasputin noticed the obvious mocking tone in her voice.

"Yes, some do. It´s their way of believing and getting nearer to god."

He himself didn´t knew why he had this urge to justify himself and his "job".

"I see..." The girl bit her lip, thinking what to ask next.

"And may I know, what _your_ name is, my dear ?" The monk asked.

"Uhm,..it´s Anya." The idea of a complete stranger knowing such a personal thing like her name, made her kind of feel uncomfortable.

"Now this certainly sounds like a donkey." He mocked back, somehow enjoying this.

Anya quickly stuck out her tongue.

"I thought monks were supposed to behave ´´all holy´´ all the time ?"

"I thought the same about ´´innocent young girls´´." He fired back.

She rolled her eyes, yet trying to hide the tiniest grin.

"Ok, fine, what do you want ?"

He was slightly taken aback about this sudden question.

_Well, let´s see..your life, your dignity..what else ?_

_Ahh, right...my reliquary maybe.._

"Oh, nothing much..just this old reliquary in your hands.."

"This ?" She drew it into the air, and catched in only seconds before it could crash against a trunk.

"Yes, this one." He croaked, his eyes never leaving the reliquary. His heart would be beating very fast, if it were still beating at all.

"It seems pretty valuable.." She turned it over in her hands and examined it.

"That´s why I carry it !...my dear." He explained, doing his best to sound random.

"You have to look for it, yet lost it because you fell...you are not very good at caring for things, are you ? I really think they should get another monk for this job..maybe someone with shorter nails and no beard.." She muttered all of this almost under her breath, seemingly forgetting that there was another person beside her.

"Hey ! What about my nails and beard ?!"

"Well...they´re simply too long I guess. Hell, not even my nails are that long and I´m a woman and allowed to wear them that way !"

"Tzz..can´t be..It´s alway a good thing to have long things." He said with a strange under tone.

"Anyway.." Anya started rolling her eyes again.

"Where are you going to ?"

"Me ?...To the..um..next big city."

"Which would happen to be St.Petersburg."

"Right..and ?"

"Now don´t get me wrong, I ain´t doing this for you - certainly not for you - but only for the sake of your convent. Because if this thing really is as valuable and important for your brotherhood as I think it is, I really doesn´t belong in your hands."

"Bu-but-"

"Deal ?" Anya asked holding out her free hand for him to shake.

What alternative do I have ?

Damn this little witch ! That Romanov brat !

Oh, she shall suffer the agony of hell once I get my hands on her !

...yet that way I´m able to follow her without any suspicion and may kill her any time I like..once I get my reliquary back !

Suppressing another malicious grin at the idea of seeing her dead, he reluctantly shook her hand.

"Deal."

"Good ! Then let´s go !"

With that she walked past him in a quick pace, her dog always behind her, careful to watch the stranger and not to let him advance to much.

Scowling he went after her and soon they marched trough the snow side by side in complete silence.

"Oh, and Rasputin ?"

"Yes ?"

"Do me a favor and quit that habit of jumping at girls, ok ?"

Rasputin grinned.

"Already jealous ?"

He was instantly hit over the head with his reliquary.

* * *

Note: Would love reviews and a beta-reader since english is not my mother tongue...NO FLAMES !!


	3. Something for the Night

Disclaimer : Still don´t own Anastasia, no no

_Chapter 3 : Something for the Night_

* * *

"I would prefer it, if you´d stop that."

Rasputin said in a gruff voice after a while of walking in silence.

"Stop what ?"

Anya asked, not leaving her eyes from the reliquary she was throwing in the air for the umpteen time just to catch it again.

"That." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, _that_."

Then she added. "And you´re sure you want me to stop ? You have been pretty fascinated by watching me."

She teased, surprised of herself.

"That wasn´t fascination but worry about the reliquary !"

He instantly spit out, feeling almost a little caught.

"Sure."

She said in a slightly mocking, yet bored voice and continued her game of throwing and catching the reliquary.

The day went on similar to this, with Rasputin´s mood sinking and Anya´s rising.

That, however, wasn´t the only thing changing.

Also the sun made her way from low to high till she found herself in a sinking flight towards night time.

That too was the time, when Anya decided to become more aware of your surroundings, scanning the snowy forest.

"And you´re looking for _what exactly _?" Rasputin´s annoyed voice asked, when she turned her head from left to right for the twentiesth time in a minute.

"Uhm, for a place to stay for the night." She answered calmly, obviously having forgotten her company.

"I see.."

"Where ?" She asked bewildered.

He gave her a funny look.

_Wow, she really must be desperately looking for a place..._

_.. Understandable, considering that staying outside could mean her death._

Somehow the idea of seeing her dead, and so easily, made him feel uneasy.

_When this brat dies, it will be at my own hands and at no one else´s !_

A short shudder ran through him, which wasn´t caused by the cold.

_Which means I have to take care she doesn´t die, till I can get back my hands on my reliquary...urgh...._but once _I have the reliquary..._

A sinister smile appeared on his dead lips, which he quickly had to hide from Anya as she turned around to him.

"I think I can see smoke coming from over there" She said, gesturing to the far left.

He simply nodded at that, still a little lost in his thoughts and killing fantasies.

Once they were nearer they could see the little house build amidst dark trees.

It was made out of a light kind of wood, which almost made it shine, but wasn´t as bright as the clear white snow that was on everything.

She lifted her hand in a sign to make him stop walking.

"You better stay behind and let me do the talking."

"Why ?" He asked, half curious, half angered.

She give him a cheeky grin before she answered.

"Oh, I have the feeling you might jump at the unfortunate woman opening the door for us and I certainly don´t want to sleep outside."

Ignoring the death glare he gave her, Anya took a few careful steps towards the house, since you could never be sure that there wasn´t a little hole in the ground to sink in, and then softly knocked on the wooden door.

Rustling and shuffling could be heard from inside, then the door opened with a "kweek" sound.

"Hello, how may I help you ?" The deep voice of the man inside the house asked, his thick brown eyebrows arching up in a question.

"Sorry to bother you at this late hour, but I - and this guy over there" She almost reluctantly pointed over her shoulder "really, really need somewhere to stay for the night, so maybe if you would be so kind as to-"

"Of course you can come in and warm up over night !" His voice thundered and he opened the door wider.

"My wife just got done making dinner, so if you don´t mind the kids being all excited for food then you may join us."

"Sounds good to me, as long as you don´t mind my dog, my companion and us being grateful !" She smiled back.

With a short whistle she called Pooka to her side and stepped inside the house.

Rasputin, as the dark shadow he could very well be impersonating, went inside a few steps after her.

* * *

Reviews pretty please :3 ???


	4. Anything worse than bored kids ?

Disclaimer: Nope, don´t own Anastasia

_Chapter 4 : Anything worse than bored kids ?_

* * *

The inside of the small house was a stark contrast to outside, where it was cold and a little windy, while in here it was warm and cosy.

It also was a contrast for the three children running around in this small amount of space like hell had just turned loose.

Screaming and shrieking they ran, jumped and moved around, doing everything one could think of to make noise.

Their parents, obviously used to this daily torture, greatly ignored them, which made it even harder for the newcomers to cope with.

Anya was grateful, for possibly the first and only time in her life, that she had lived in an orphanage and was thus used to this kind of noise.

Which Rasputin wasn´t, and was due to that annoyed as hell.

They had barely sat down at the table, with the woman of the house in the background preparing the rest of her meal, when the children had openly approached them, seeming to not be afraid one bit.

"What is your name ?" One asked.

"Why are you here ?" Another one asked jsut as boldly as the first.

Anya calmly started to answer their questions when their father´s voice rumbled in between.

"Na, na, na my children. It´s unpolite to be as curious as you are, especially to strangers.

Now let them eat, they´re just as hungry as you are, and after that you may ask them a little bit."

With happy screams the three kids rushed to their seats at the table to gulp down whatever they could find on their plates.

Anya shortly watched with some amusement, then turned to her own plate of steaming stew.

In the middle of her second helping her eyes wandered over the table and a realization hit her when she saw Rasputin´s bowl which was still the first helping and still untouched.

"Aren´t you hungry ?" She asked him quietly, more for manners than actually concern.

For the slightest moment he looked stressed, then however he replied slowly.

"It´s a special diet. I may only eat the food I carry with me." He lied her straigth into the eyes, hoping that she wouldn´t notice.

"You carry food with you ? Where ?" She asked, skeptically.

"I didn´t knew you were so interested in my body."

Was the reply he couldn´t help to say, a dirty grin hiding in the corner of his lips.

He just couldn´t stop the words coming out of his mouth and somehow they formed on his tongue, almost as if he_ enjoyed _teasing her. This idea instantly made him feel disgusted of himself.

Anya on the other side couldn´t help but gain a little color in her face, from anger or embarrasment one couldn´t tell.

Luckily and almost to her rescue the head of the house decided to interrupt their little dialogue to ask a few questions.

"So I hope you´re enjoying your meal ?"

"Yes, it´s very good, thank you." Anya answered politely, with a littel side glance to Rasputin.

"How unpolite I am ! I completely forgot to ask about your names !"

"It´s Anya, just Anya. And this is-"

"My name is Rasputin and I´m a monk, god be with you for serving us this nice meal."

He replied, playing his role, hoping that his name won´t be recognized by this peasant.

"Thank you, Father." The man said, shortly bowing his head before turning to Anya again.

"And may I also ask what the goal of your journey is, Anya ?"

"Yeah, right !" One of the kids interrupted.

"Why are you traveling together with a monk ?" The kid´s brother asked.

"Are you a couple ?" His sister giggled, in an instant banning a mask of shock on both Anya´s and Rasputin´s face.

"Silly, a monk can´t marry !" His brother corrected her.

"As if I would ever marry _you_.." Rasputin muttered under his breath, more to himself.

"Same here." Anya responded just as quietly.

"Kids you´re very unpolite ! Go and say sorry right now !" Their father´s voice growled.

"We are very sorry for insulting you Mr. Monk and your wife." The kids said in unison.

After this rather embarrassing outcome the man dared not to start another conversation, in case his children could come up with even worse questions.

But as time told them, the kids needed nobody to ask awkward questions :

"Father ?" The girl, the oldest of them, dared to speak again.

"Yes, my child ?"

"Tell me, Father, where will they sleep ?"

"In my and your mother´s bed of course, as always when we host guests."

Something told Anya that she was not going to enjoy this night.

"Will they also make the same strange noises you and mother do sometimes ?"

And there was it again, blood flushing into Anya´s cheeks, which made Rasputin both grin at her suffer and be glad that he hardly had any blood in his body left to betray his emotions.

"That´s enough questions for the day ! Go play !" The father´s voice thundered, but was nearly drowned by his kids happy squeals as they dashed from their seats.

Since she was done eating Anya also stood up and moved over to a kind of living room, a seating area filled with pillows to sit on, where she sat down.

All of a sudden the kids were at her side, pleading to hear a story.

"Alright, I´ll tell you one.." She grinned at them, happy to be reminded of her happier days at he orphanage. "There once was a donkey, a very clever one.."

* * *

Rasputin meanwhile inspected the second room of the house.

_The place where I am supposed to waste my time, laying, pretending to sleep near this brat !_

_The place where -_

His ranting was rudely interrrupted by the youngest of the boys tugging at his sash for attention.

"What ?! Leave me alone, can´t you see I´m busy ??" He growled at him in a low voice.

Shrugging the kid went away.

Just to attack Rasputin in the nex moment when he wasn´t expecting it.

The boy had jumped on his back, giggling as he pulled on Rasputin´s ponytail.

Rasputin closed his mouth shut to muffle any screams or curses that may come out.

Then suddenly, he found himself several feet deeper, the boys fingers still grabbing his head.

With a horror he realized what had happened, in the exact moment that the laughing boy was passing his headless body, with his head pinned under the boys arm.

"Stop it !" He commanded with as much authority as a bodyless head could muster.

"Stop ! Come back !" He once shouted to the boy, then to his own body who was swaying through the room in utter confusion.

"Rasputin ?" He then heard Anya´s voice asking, hearing her come nearer.

"Oh great.." He muttered, still trapped in the boys arms.

Then an idea hit his mind.

"Hey you little peasant brat, wanna play a game ?"

To his relief the kid actually stopped in his tolling around and listened, nodding.

"Ok, then..why don´t you hide - with me - in the corner over there.."

* * *

She had heard screams, that was why she came.

Normally screams meant trouble and trouble was something she didn´t need right now.

Curious she glanced around in the room, when she spotted Rasputin, or more is lower part as his upper half was hiding under a blanket.

"Uh, Rasputin..? What are you doing ?" Anya asked confused.

"I´m playing hide and seek with the kids !" Rasputin´s head shouted from his hiding point in the corner as loud as possible, making it sound like the voice came from his body.

"Oh ?" Needless to say that Anya was a little shocked.

"Oh,.. oh, I see.." She finally managed to say once her brain had caught up with her shock.

"Well then..I´ll let you play. Have fun !" With that she disappeared, just to reappear again.

"Oh, and Rasputin ?"

"Yes ?" He asked, having no idea what else should want.

"I don´t think there´s anybody hiding under that particular blanket." She commented.

"Thanks for the advice..." He replied, rolling his eyes even though nobody could see it.

Once she was out for good, Rasputin hopped out of the boys arms and over to his body.

When everything was on his right spot again, Rasputin just left the boy sitting there and went out to join the rest of the family on the pillows.

He settled down in front of Anya who had a strange expression on her face playing to which he didn´t respond.

* * *

"Bedtime, kids !" The father´s voice boomed through the house after awhile.

"But we aren´t tired yet ! We want a piggy back ride, before we have to sleep !" They demanded loudly.

"Oh, I´m sure Rasputin would _love_ to give you a ride or two..." Anya suggested, grinning at Rasputin.

The look he was giving her as an answer was unmistakably.

In an instant Anya had formed a new, cruel plan.

"How could I forget ! Instead of a ride, he wanted you to play with that !" She told the kids happily, holding out the reliquary for them to grab.

Rasputin went wide-eyed, his tongue almost falling out in an attempt to speak as fast as his mind was racing.

"Al- Alright, alright !" He shrieked in panic.

"You won.." He added in a low growl.

"As always." Anya whispered back triumphant, tucking the reliquary back into a fold of her clothes where it belonged.

* * *

Reviews :) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. About Nights and Piggy Back Rides

Disclaimer: Don´t own Anastasia..otherwise Raspanya would be canon X3..

...I dedicate this chapter to Morian Bloodmoon, since she´s the only one to review this ff...

_Chapter 5 : About Nights and Piggy Back rides_

* * *

_Never ever, in my whole life - the dead life included - have I ever been so humiliated !_

Rasputin ranted in his mind while giving what felt like the thousand piggy back ride this night.

_Why do people even have kids ?! Why can´t they simply just become immortal ??_

Finally this ride was done too and the oldest of the two brothers jumped from Rasputin´s back, which would ache pretty much by now would he still have any feeling in it.

Just when the monk wanted to straighten himself and end this nightmare the youngest of the kids hopped on his back. So rolling his eyes and muttering some heavy curses under his breath he went on for another round.

Meanwhile Anya was standing in a corner together with the other two kids who were waiting for the next and overnext ride once their little brother was done.

Right now her sides hurt from laughing so hard at this hilarious sight.

_Who knew he would ever make me laugh ?_

She thought laughing, then stopped, considering the double meaning of her current thought.

Anyway, to push away this idea, she really wished that there was something to capture this moment, like in a drawn picture or something.

So that she had at least one thing, that could improve her mood whenever he was annoying her.

Being right in the middle of her thoughts she only half noticed that Rasputin just got done with giving a ride and was now waiting - he agreed that it was easier to quickly get it over with rather than trying to talk himself out of it and being blackmailed by Anya again - for the next to climb his back.

She must have been really in thought, because the kids had moved her quite far, till she noticed that all three of them had started pushing her forward, so that she too could take a ride on Rasputin´s back.

Smiling, but still pulling back determined, she excused herself :

"Oh no, thanks my dears.

It´d rather not do that, because.. I´m...too old !"

To her misfortune the kids seemed rather unimpressed of her lie, which only resulted in even harder pushing and more excited laughter as these kids had found a new game in that.

Anya, with her heels pressed firmly into the ground, just wanted to turn around once more to talk a straight word with them, when she suddenly felt hands on her knees.

The next thing she knew was that she was being pulled up.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around anything she could find so not to fall down.

Seconds later she wished she rather had fallen down, after identifying the thing she was clinging onto as Rasputin´s neck !

Disgusted she tried her best not to breath as her face was pressed into his hair.

_How comes it is soft ?_

She quietly wondered to herself.

While they had been traveling together for the past few hours she had sometimes found herself imagining - as much as she had hated herself after detecting what she just had been thinking - how rough and scrubby his hair and especially his beard must be.

But now all the theories of grease and bugs in it were somewhat rejected.

_It´s a strange kind of soft, feels almost too soft..like his hairs were the ones of a dead..._

As crazy as the situation with her on his back was now, she found herself grinning over her ridiculous idea.

"Huff, you kids are for sure getting heavier every ride !"

She heard him complain under her and before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth she fiercely responded :

"Hey, I´m not heavy !"

That was when he froze - well as much as you can froze while continuing to give a piggy back ride - the grip his hands got around her feet went somewhat stiff, yet he refused himself to stop, too suspicious, he felt and this obnoxious little girl might start asking awkward questions again.

After what seemed like a moment of overcoming the shock he slowly turned his head back to half-face her and hissed quietly, but still loud enough to show how pissed he was :

"Why are you on my back ?"

"Because you pulled me on it ?!"

"That was because you tricked me into believing you were one of the brats !"

Their whispered fight went on.

"Oh I _tricked_ you, I see..Well _I´m sorry _that you´re are too dumb to check who´s on your back !"

"And I´m sorry you forgot how to use your mouth to warn me !"

"Warn you about what, that I´m none of the kids ? What´s the difference to you, you hate it just the same !"

"Wrong, I hate it even more when it´s you !"

Before Anya could think of an insult to throw at him that fitted her anger, they both heard the girl calling over to them, her voice sounding like a kid that had been waiting patiently but was now done waiting for good :

"You can have him later once you are in my parents bed, but now I wanna have a last ride first !"

Unneccessary to say that Rasputin froze even more at that, which made him stop his ride for good this time.

Anya let out a small cry, when his hands under her legs suddenly gave away to release her and since she still was clinging tightly to his neck she bent Rasputin backwards in the process, making his spine crack in a way that would normally kill every other man.

"Oh I´m sorry !" Anya genuinely cried out in surprise when she realised her mistake, then, after realizing who she was talking to, added "..not".

With her legs slightly shaking Anya made her way back to the "waiting corner" and instantly let herself fall down on the pillows. Gosh, she felt really tired after that "trip".

And from one moment to the next she was all of sudden wide awake, after remembering _where_ she would sleep and even more important with _whom_.

"Oh, you must be kidding me.." She mumbled into the pillows, closing her eyes in frustration.

* * *

What seemed like seconds, or just definitely not a big amount of time - well no amount would be long enough to prepare for_ that _- to Anya when she heard the Father´s determined voice going through the house, calling for a bed time.

With a not completely agreeing murmur the kids, one by one, went to bed.

Their parents just stayed out here, sleeping on the pillows in the "living room", making Anya wish so hard, that they could just switch places.

Then it was their turn to blow out the lights and lay down - or awkwardly and desperately try to find a spot where it was impossible for them to touch in this little bed.

After a short time of fighting over sides - Anya now was lying on the left side, while Rasputin was on the right one, both with their arms crossed in protest - they had finally settled down and silence was for once returning to the house.

_I can´t believe I´m lying in the same bed as this guy !_

_I can´t believe this brat sleeps next to me !_

Were their first mutual thoughts.

With a very frustrated sigh Anya crossed her arms even tighter over her chest and closed her eyes, trying to forget where she was. Rasputin did the same.

_I´ll probably stay up till the morning, there´s no possible way I could every feel anything but aware around this very strange monk..._

_...wait..I can´t even be 100 % sure that he´s a monk...god knows what he does once I´m sound asleep !_

_I-_

That was the exact moment when the last more or less coherent thought crossed her mind and the exhaustion of the day hit her in an instant, sending her to sleep.

On the rim of his consciousness Rasputin became aware of the change in Anya´s way of breathing and instantly his eyes flew open again.

"No sheep should sleep when there are wolves near.."

He whispered darkly, pushing himself up on his ellbow, turning towards her.

"How easy it would be for me now to rip your nice little throat, princessss.."

His hand already moved towards, his long nails out stretched and ready to kill, then stopped.

"Or I could choke you with both hands...or should I take the pillow for that ? Decisions, decisions.." He muttered, suddenly unsure.

He moved his hand back on his chin, to tip on it deep in thought.

"Dammit, I can´t think when you´re sleeping so innocently !" He cried out at her, frustrated, throwing his arms into to air, then quickly covered his mouth with his hands, eyeing her afraid as she began to stir in her sleep.

His whole being froze again and his breathing stopped, till one minute later her form was peaceful once more.

"Phew.." He exhaled, then added furious, speaking quieter this time :

"You _do_ realise I would have suffered a heart attack because of you now, if my heart was still beating ?!"

In the middle of half-growling and looking at her accusing, he stopped, a new idea appearing on his mind, ripping his mouth apart in a cruel smile as this very, very dark thought unfolded.

"Tell me your Royal Highness, where are you keeping my reliquary again.. ? Somewhere in your clothes, wasn´t it ?" He whispered at her through the dark in a spiteful voice.

"I´m just saying, your Grace, but you´re really _asking _for it.."

A dry cruel laugh escaped his throat when he reached out for her chest.

That was when a tiny whisper, as if the speaker was far far away, reached his ears.

"Rasputin..."Anya sleepily mumbled.

He froze.

_Did I wake her up this time ?_

_..Even better, then I can hear her cries when she´s wide awake while life is draining out of her..._

He anxiously waited for her to open her eyes in panic, but she just slept on.

_She is still _asleep_ ?_

_Then why in the Devil´s name is she saying _my name _?!_

His hand drew back, but still he was watching her, waiting for something more to happen, something that would actually make _sense_.

"Rasputin.." She said once again, her voice full of sleepiness but also dreamful.

Rasputin almost gagged at his name being said like _this_, said like this by _her_.

_She is dreaming of me ?!_

The realisation hit him hard and before he knew also Anya´s hand hit him hard into the face when she turned around to face him, her hands moving down to grab his beard.

"Hair..so soft.." She mumbled on, still asleep.

Wide eyed he tried to push her hands off with his own, but that only resulted in one hand being claimed by Anya. Her fingers interwined with his as if that was the most natural thing to do.

Hyperventilating, Rasputin went the current situation over in his mind.

_Okay, I´m lying in one bed with the person I despise most and want to see dead soo very bad, yet said person is not only dreaming of me, but holding my beard AND my hand in her sleep !_

_...if she finds us like this when she wakes up in the morning, I might as well break the reliquary myself...._

He sighed with resignation.

"Don´t you dare to wake up, while I´m asleep, Princess.." He whispered to her, almost softly, catching himself being fascinated by watching how his breath moved her hair over her fronthead, while her lips were still curved up in a contented smile.

* * *

Review !....oh and might take awhile till the next chappie is coming up, I got some other ff´s and some school and christmas work to do !


End file.
